


Golden

by Bloggingbirds



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A lot of this may not make sense until you read the whole thing which will take a lot of time, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Johnny and Ten are adorable and soft and in love, Johnny recites love poetry, Johnny's poem is From the Clod and the Pebble, Kingsguard Johnny, Knight Yuta, M/M, Mark and ten are half brothers it's a whole au I'm still working on, Oh uh what else, Prince Mark Lee (NCT), Prince Ten, Yuta and mark are just two loveable background scamps, slow sweet banging, this is disgustingly fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloggingbirds/pseuds/Bloggingbirds
Summary: Johnny and Ten take their time.(Or, a shoot off for a medieval au to be written soon. Kingsguard Johnny and Prince Ten get it on in the most disgustingly romantic way possible)
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	Golden

It’s not normally like this. These days sex is rushed, hurried, Ten and Johnny barely undressing in their haste to have some sense of closeness with each other, sneaking off to unused chambers and empty corridors (though with all the bustle in the castle lately that’s getting more difficult) it’s heated kisses muffling moans and hands anywhere they could reach, Johnny holding Ten close as he would frantically fuck up into him, chasing release for both him and his husband before they would have to go their separate ways to deal with their own business, often too tired to give much more than a chaste kiss goodnight by the time one of them was crawling into bed much later than the other. Almost always Johnny, Ten always chiding him for not taking near enough time to himself like he had any room with wedding planning for his half-brother right now.

Which you would think, since the prince was back where he belonged, maybe Johnny and Ten would have finally earned their break. But, true to form, nothing went quite as expected, the hitch in their peace his wounded squire, Mark not returning to duties until Yuta was opening his eyes days after they had brought him home. Not that he could really blame him for that, especially when Johnny had come in one day to see the knight asleep, clinging to an exhausted Mark and both of them completely content. They were good for each other, Mark just as devoted as someone like Yuta needed because even now that he was up and functioning Mark still spent most of his days wheeling the older boy around showing him his new home and sneaking off to take their own much needed break after everything they had been through. He couldn’t fault them this, and a little longer of running things around here wouldn’t hurt even if it meant less time with Ten like this.

It’s a rare occurrence for both of them to wake in bed together, no one rushed awake by their chamber maids or advisors, instead everyone aflutter with bothering the young king and his husband to be with the little touches for their wedding that needed sign off from them. Which lord knows Ten would have to undo when he realizes how even that small amount of freedom would have his carefully crafted masterpiece (Ten had joked that since they had eloped he had to go all out for Mark and Yuta) in shambles. But he knew that, had to have, because it was him who had sent their staff off with the instructions to bother them for the day. So when Johnny wakes it’s to ten, still blissfully asleep with hair ruffled and face puffy and the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and he gets the privilege to kiss this beautiful creature awake like he isn’t some divine gift from the gods themselves.

He does, and when Ten sighs against his lips and presses further against him, seeking more even half awake, Johnny’s heart still flutters obnoxiously in his chest, his boyhood crush surely never going away despite the fact that they were married, that even after all this time Ten pulling back and smiling at him like he does makes Johnny feel like some lovesick child, that he wishes he could go back to comfort his younger self and show him this image. This beautiful man with his beautiful smile and tell him that one day he would be all his.

It’s inevitable how they end up, Ten still loose and stretched from last night when Johnny had pinned him down, took and took until Ten was oversensitive and strung out and practically keening for him like Johnny wasn’t willing to give him anything he asked at the drop of hat. This morning is different. Ten is in his lap, delicate hands braced on Johnny’s chest as he rolls his hips slow and easy, feeling the sensation of Johnny inside of him, of how hard he was and how much he needed him. How this morning it was Johnny who was held down, not by Ten’s hands but by how beautiful he looked like this.

Like this Ten doesn’t look human. The sun is peeking through thick curtains, just enough for the lighting to keep the room in soft shades of pink an orange, gold spattered across the sheets and Ten’s skin, glistening with sweat. There’s enough light for him to see the way the muscles in Ten’s thighs shake just slightly, trembling under his touch as he skates his hands over them. His cock is hard, leaking against his stomach, but Johnny doesn’t want to tease, not ready for this to be over just yet. Instead calloused hands slide up to his waist, golden skin smooth and unmarred even after years of fencing and-for the past month-battles alongside Johnny. It’s a testament to how he’s kept him safe, but right now watching the way he flexes, how even with how rough his hands were from years of handling blades that had spilled more blood than he liked to think about that he could be so lucky to handle ten like this. He was so strong, even if he didn’t look it, and that was something Johnny loved more than he can say. People had looked down on Ten, brushed him off as someone fragile, but like this Johnny can feel all the muscles of his body working, tensing and untensing, keeping himself up and balanced and the prince only working a fine sheen of sweat that made him glow even further as morning light began to brighten and pattern him in that same beautiful gold like his skin didn’t already look like he was made of honey.

He can’t stop touching him. Fascinated, like he’s drunk with it, Johnny runs his hands up and down Ten’s body, across the slight swell of his stomach where he can feel the bulge of his own cock inside up, up across his sides just so he can reach further up to feel how Ten’s nipples respond to his touch, down across thin arms with that same soft skin to long delicate fingers that laced in his until he broke away to follow the trail of his hands with the drag of his lips, rolling his hips up slow and deep as ten leaned into him. Occasionally Johnny stops, working on leaving a mark on Ten’s perfect skin like somehow that would make him more real, like a bruise in the shape of his mouth that would fade in a day’s time would bring this beautiful thing down to his mortal level. Really it’s a mark of possession, of promise. Ten is his, and he’s going to be the only thing in the world ever to hurt him, even if it’s just a hickey.

Johnny can’t help himself when he sits up, shifting himself inside Ten and earning a soft moan as he adjusts, arms wrapped around his waist and big hands splayed on his back, keeping them pressed flush. It doesn’t feel close enough, it never feels close enough because all the love in his body feels like it’s bubbling over, settling in the millimeters that separate flesh, the push and pull of their breathing until there is nothing left between them. Like this he knows Ten can feel how his heart hammers in his chest, so loud he’s sure even the maids down the hall can hear it, but he doesn’t care. Right now all that matters is how Ten wraps his arms around his neck, how their foreheads rest together. Johnny has never been a man for poetry but he thinks he could fill libraries with how beautiful the curve of his lips are, how deep the love in Ten’s eyes feels as he looks into his, never breaking his gaze, those beautiful slender hands moving instead to cup his face like Johnny is anything worth holding in them. Yet he still does.

Ten is not normally quiet, and normally that is something Johnny enjoys. Clapping his hand over his mouth as he fucked into him deep and rough in the coat closet of a ball, keeping him silent as he whispers in his ear how nice it would be if he could be loud, how he’d love for everyone to see him getting fucked, knowing who he belongs to. That always manages to make Ten cum quick. But right now he’s quiet, sweet little breathy gasps and moans traded between their lips, so close to kissing and not quite crossing that bridge yet. It’s sweet and private and something for just them, something that no one else got the privy to have because the world already saw enough of them, a prince and his kings guard, eyes on every move. This was just them, nothing beyond this bed, beyond ten golden and beautiful and all his in his arms.

It’s not long before Johnny comes, whispered groans of his husband’s name like a prayer as he tightens his grip around him, breaking away only to bury his face in his shoulder. Ten’s hot and tight around him, riding out the oversensitivity as his hips stutter. He doesn’t pull out, doesn’t stop even if it hurts a little because Ten’s so close, he can feel it in the way he clings to him, how he tilts his neck back for Johnny to mouth at, mark up as he pleases because he’s his. All his, and when he’s coming with a whimper of how much he loves Johnny is completely broken for him. Would move heaven hell and anything in between to keep his name on his lips like that, reverent and beautiful.

They don’t move just yet, for a long time just catching their breath, clinging onto each other as their hearts slow, their breathing returns to normal. No one speaks either. It’s not awkward like it had been when they had first been learning to feel each other out, when Johnny had been cruel and Ten distant, guarded from the pains they had each experienced when they had fallen in love and had it ripped away from each other. Now it’s still, silent, and Johnny is loathe to break this but sure that Ten is uncomfortable. Still he’s selfish and doesn’t pull out, just leans back against plush pillows and situates ten properly on top of him, his warm breath hitting his neck as he skates his fingers up and down his spine. He’s still just as flawless as ever, and it’s a long moment before Johnny can’t help himself, that that love that had filled every little crevice between them was pouring out of his mouth.

“ _Love seeketh not itself to please_ ” His voice is still raspy with sleep, and for a moment Ten lifts his head and Johnny forgets how to breathe but he continues on anyways. Ramblings from a book he had read so long ago as he and Mark went through their childhood teachings together. He doesn’t know why now he remembers it, but it feels right, half asleep and mumbled. “ _Nor for itself hath any care, but for another gives it ease and builds a heaven in hell’s despair_ ”

Ten looks at him for a long moment, sweaty and spent and beautiful and then he starts laughing and it feels like those curtains are thrown back and the room is golden with sun and god, Johnny would marry him all over again right now if he could “God, that’s disgusting. You’re disgusting, so cheesy seriously. Like a grandfather, I can’t believe I let you come in me and you get so sappy you resort to poetry!”

“Oh hush. Look it’s not my fault my folks made me sit through all that shit instead of just practicing with my sword” The joy’s spilling over then, Johnny laughing right alongside Ten before he flips them, still inside his husband and earning a strangled gasp as their lips crash together, his spent cock giving an interested twitch “You weren’t complaining about how cheesy I was when you were riding me, huh?”

Ten grins at this, reaching up to pull Johnny down for another kiss before their plan for a round two is interrupted with a hard knocking at the door, frantic even. Well, it’s nice while it lasted, the knight cringing into Ten’s shoulder, though his smile still big and obvious as some advisor is hollering through the wood with Yuta cackling clear as day in the background, Johnny only just barely catching something about ‘budgeting for snake charmers’ before Ten was up and on his feet with his sheets wrapped around him and another busy day ahead.


End file.
